Wooden Railway Reviews and MrMPS - Sodor Bay Tugboat
Wooden Railway Reviews and MrMPS - Sodor Bay Tugboat is a crossover review between Wooden Railway Reviews and MrMPS. This video is one of the few videos to not be a part of the Crossover Saga but is set during the events of the MCF1406 and WRR Crossover while MrConductorFan1406 was training. Plot While at sea, Robert is enjoying being away from being on YouTube. Suddenly, he is interrupted by MPS calling him on his phone via Skype. Matt wants to do a crossover, but Rob doesn't want to. After a reference to the movie JAWS, where the Sodor Bay Tugboat tips Rob's boat. Rob decides he needs to make a new review. With Rob (reluctantly) now back at his train room, Matt tries to begin a crossover on the Troublesome Brakeman, but Rob makes it a review on the Sodor Bay Tugboat, by threatening to be "Honorable Chairman Rob"; a character from one of Rob's older videos. Soon the back story begins via a recording of Ted (Oliver Duck), but Rob interrupts him because he doesn't want the review to become a "Three Way Crossover". After the footage of Ted, Rob says that there better not be any more interruptions or else he'll abandon the crossover with Matt and go do one with MrConductorFan1406. Matt says he'll stop and the review begins. After the two talk about the item for a while, Rob puts the Tugboat in a sink filled with water; to see if it will float; it doesn't. This causes Rob to go on a long rant about how it should float; much to the dismay of Matt. During Rob's rant, Matt does things like reading a book and sleeping. After Rob's rant, Matt brings up how Wooden Railway isn't meant to be played with in water and how it could be damaged by it. Despite Rob's rant, the two both like the item. After the review, Rob says he's never doing another crossover again and ends a Skype call between the two of them. Matt feels sad because Rob hated the review they did. He soon sings Untitled by Simple Plan; commonly called "How Could This Happen to Me?". Suddenly, Rob calls Matt again and tells him to grow up. Matt says "ok." and leaves, but he quickly comes back and asks where Rob got a goatee and how earlier he had a mustache and sideburns. Rob doesn't answer the question and ends the call. He soon leaves the room he was in. Rob becomes happy because the review is over and he can now work on his review with MrConductorFan1406. Behind the Scenes *Ted's footage was the last footage ever shot for a video by Ted before he left; MPS has stated multiple times that he was very lucky to get it at the time he did, as he got it the day Ted left for his trip where he decided to leave. *MPS and Robert originally had a much longer exchange in their Skype call at the beginning of the video but this never came to be. Robert cut much of the footage for time but Matt can still be heard saying dialogue from the exchange as Robert starts reeling in his fishing line. *This crossover was originally intended to be a 2-parter, with the first part on Robert's channel and the second on Matt's, but they eventually decided there wasn't enough material to split it into two parts so they decided to just compress it into one video. Trivia * This review had three reviewers in it: Wooden Railway Reviews, MrMPS and a cameo by Oliver Duck. * MrConductorFan1406 (Vinnie) is often referenced in this video, despite not appearing. * The scene where Rob's boat gets tipped is a reference to the 1975 film JAWS. * There are annotations in this review that appear and disappear very quickly that were added in by Robert. They say some comedic things. * When Robert interviewed Wooden Railway creator Roy Wilson, he mentioned MPS and his theory about a connector between the tugboat and the cargo ship, which Roy Wilson confirmed. Category:Crossovers Category:Wooden Railway Reviews Category:MrMPS